claiming our wizard
by Kindred01
Summary: Merlin is kidnapped and Arthur and the knights will do anything to get their warlock back.
1. Chapter 1

They had found Merlin tied to an altar, his had been taken from their camp during the night and it was only the by some miracle that the found the cave. He was naked and bound to the altar as four men stood around him each one naked as the next, one of them was pained with gold markings and seem to be knighting the other three naked men. "You have done well my sons, we have our warlock bride and as soon as the sun sets we will began binding him to us. Tristin have you give him the potion for conception of our see?" He asked. Merlin let out a whimper as he seem to be coming in and out conscious.

"My Alpha I have but his magic is fighting it." The long blonde haired man said,

"Do not fear about that, his magic maybe strong but it will still take."

Arthur had watched them as they talked and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they want from Merlin. Arthur snarled as he walked back to the others. "Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot your with me, be careful I think they are magic users, remember what Merlin told us about dark Wizards. Percival and Leon you will get our Merlin." He was seething and the last time the knights saw him like this was when his father had back handed Merlin. They crept up to the four men their sword ready as the men didn't see them coming, their had backs turned from the entrance as they talked among themselves as Arthur sliced the man they called Alpha's throat as the knights did the same to the other three. They stood there looking down at the blood pooling around the bodies and then turned to leave to see their warlock.

Percival and Leon has Merlin warped up in their cloaks and as Leon held him close as the warlocks shook in their arms. "He has a fever." Percival said as the other knelt in front of them. Arthur cupped Merlin's cheeks and got him to look at him with heavy eyes.

"Arthurrr." He slurred, as he groaned in pain

"What did they do to you?" He asked softly, as he watched the wizard's eyes flicker from riche bright blues to amber "Is this the potion I heard them talking about? Your magic is fighting it?" He asked, he was worried, he saw Elyan hold out a cup of water Merlin pressed the cup to Merlin's lip. The wizard choked on the water and pushed the cup away.

"What can we do?" Leon asked as he kissed Merlin's head as he passed out once again.

"We start heading back to Camelot we will stop to make sure he had a drink of water and try to get him something to eat. Let's hope he doesn't get any worse." Arthur said, as he stood up and as Leon stood up with Merlin in his arms.

Before they left Elyan helped Leon onto his horse and then handed him Merlin, it seem the knight wasn't about to let Merlin go just yet. It was Gwaine and Lancelot walk over to him as he cleaned his sword "Arthur what did they say about the potion?" Lancelot asked, the blonde Prince frowned as he put the sword away and looked at them.

"I think their plan was all four of them to trying and impregnate him." He said, his breathing was heavy as he tried to calm himself down "The potion they give him I am guessing was to help him carry multiple children from different fathers." His hands balled in to fists as he saw the look of shock and slight horror on their faces.

"Can we kill those fuckers again?" Gwaine growled, the prince knows his friend's feelings they all know Gwaine's feelings because Merlin means so much to them. Arthur may have had Merlin first but all the knight here with him now love Merlin.

"Let's just take care of our warlock."

A while later they were still too far to make it to Camelot before night fall and it was decide it was for the bed, Merlin needs a good bed and as they have stopped in a small village not far from Camelot they hope the Inn will have a room big enough for them. The sun had set by the time they jumped of their horses and walked in to the warmth of the Inn, the Knights and the prince cooed at the smell of food cooking. Arthur checked on Merlin first to see him now standing on his own two feet still naked and warped up in his knights cloaks, but he was now smiling softly at Arthur which was better than a couple of hours ago.

The Inn keeper walks up to them and bows the moment he see Arthur and the knights "What came I do for you my Lords." He said, Arthur pulled out a coin purse and placed 5 gold coins in his hand.

"We want a room big enough for all of us, even if it means some of us sleep on the floor but we want to stay together." He asked, this was not an odd request a prince and men often have one room together if they can manage it. "And food we want warm food if you can." The blonde prince smiled.

"That will not be an issue Prince Pendragon." He said, he then looked at Merlin seeing his bare legs and feet and looked back at the Prince "Do you want some clothes for the young one?" He asked, Arthur smiled and nodded placing another two gold coins in his hand.

"The best you got." He told him, the large inn keeper nodded and turned to his mousey haired wife who walked over to them.

"I will show you to your room."

They were sat around the table by the warmth of the fire place, Merlin now waring some clothes that were slightly large for him. It seem that Inn Keeper had a son about Merlin's tight but the lad is a little bigger than the Wizard. But Merlin was grateful for the comfort and warmth the clothes brought. They all had bowls of strew in front of them and a large bread roll they were tearing and shearing. Merlin seem brighter than he did earlier when the rescued him, currently he was sat between Arthur and Gwaine who were adding more chunks of meat to his bowl to make sure he keeps his strength up. The Inn Keeper's wife poured drinks for them and Merlin was already feeling a little merry shook his head but Arthur took his goblet and let her pour the red liquid in for him. "Arthur I don't think I should drink anymore." Merlin said as the blonde Prince pushes the goblet back to him. "We don't know how the potion will react?" He then whispered.

"You will be fine, you're with us." He told him softly, as he let his hand press his thigh making the warlock blush. The knights looked at each other thinking about their talk earlier one when Merlin was out cold in Leon's arms.

Later on as Merlin started to feel happily sleepy Arthur helped him up to their room, the knights following behind them with blankets and pillows in their arms. "You know Merlin we were all talking as you were resting?" Arthur smiled as he kissed the top of Merlin's head, as he led him into the bed room. Merlin smiled as the prince took him to the biggest bed and sat him down on it.

"Oh dear should I be worried you are all agreeing on something." He smiled at them, and then frowned slightly as he watched Percival closed and lock the door.

"We will always agree on one thing Merlin, that is we love you." Lancelot said with a smile, making Merlin blush…ever the romantic…he thought as he looked down at the bed sheets.

"W…What are you planning?" Merlin whispered, as he felt the bed dip and looked up to see Arthur sitting next to him with that lazy smirk on his face. He other knights were looking at him as they removed some of their clothes, as he felt his cheek heat up even more than before. "You know that potion is still in my system?" He asked

"We know." Arthur whispered "But we also know that after what happen today we need to…I know this sounds a little possessives but we to claim you." It was Arthur's turn to blush.

"Claim me?" Merlin asked, he was sure he knew what they were hinting at and the idea did thrill him, however hours before he was tied to alter about to be 'claimed' by 4 dark warlocks, so he was a little freaked out by the thought as well.

"This could cause problems? I am able to carry children." He tells them, "The potion wouldn't change that part of me, it just…" he stopped and tried to think of what he wanted to say "If you all… at once… 6 of you… and-and 6…" he trailed off as he made a movement with his arms to show what he meant.

He saw them grin as they look at each other as Merlin still nibbled his bottom lip as he looked back at Arthur "What about your father? If he finds out about it he will…" Arthur kissed him to shut him and pull him in close, Merlin froze as he let the prince take his breath away. Pulling back the bright blue eyes of the prince looked at the young wizard's eyes.

"You will leave my father to me Merlin, the man is already insane I will not let him near you, none of us will." Arthur grinned at him.

"Also we have an idea, not all of us will sleep with you tonight." Gwaine said, with a smirk as he let his thumb cross Merlin's bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Merlin sat behind Arthur on the horse, he was sore and achy and the knights didn't keep to their words all 6 of them had Merlin and the warlock was pretty sure he is going to murder them when he has his strength back. At least the knights looked guilty as Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulders groaning as the horse move. He kept blushing every time he looked at the knights and Arthur he could still see them all naked and standing around him as one of them were inside of him. "Merlin?" Lancelot came up to him, making the wizard turn to look at him. "Here." He smiled and held out a small cap of water.

"Thank you." He whispered, Arthur smiled back at the dark haired knight.

They made it back to Camelot and with the help of Percival they lowered Merlin down and let him lean against him "Come on let's take you to Gaius." He whispered as he kissed the side of his head as he scooped him up

"Oh come on I can walk!" He moaned, as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, making the knights chuckle as they followed behind them Arthur striding up next to Percival and their precious cargo.

"We know you can walk but I want to carry you, after all you could be carrying our children." The Knight grinned, as they all piled into Gaius home.

If Merlin thought his cheeks were bright red before they are now glowing as he was placed down on his bed. The man that Merlin saw as a father figure was told everything that includes the group sex he had with the Prince of Camelot and his knights. "I hate you all." Merlin muttered as he tried to hide his face, as Gaius had turned a reddish colour himself.

"We just want to know will this hurt Merlin?" Arthur asked, the warlock raised an eye brow at the Prince and then looked at the older man.

"You really should have thought about that before you all decide it was a great idea to… well you know." He said, as he eyed the knights and the prince who still looked guilty.

"Ummm the plan was just for three of us to impregnate him but we all got lost in the heat in the morning." Leon said, with a smile as he looked at Merlin. While the warlock looked horrified at them for telling the man he thought of as a father.

Gaius remained red and then glared at the knights and the Prince and then looked at Merlin's wrists, "The dark Wizards did that." Merlin whispered, as Gaius looks at the red raw skin and the bruises around it.

"I hope you put the ointment on I gave you?" He asked gently the young wizard nodded "Merlin can you tell me anything about the potion?" He asked as he pulled Merlin's shirt up and started to touch his stomach, choosing to ignore the bruises left behind. The young warlock frowned as he thought about the potion effect on him.

"Ummmm well the first thing I notices is a warm feeling in my lower abdomen it was pleasant it didn't hurt and the feeling spread out thought me, but then my magic started to fight it and I found I kept passing out." Merlin told him as he jumped at Gaius touched his stomach.

"He had a fever and was shaking." Elyan said, the older man hummed

"Do you think they would have wanted you dead if they gotten what they wanted?" He asked, Merlin warped his arms around himself and shook his head.

"No, they were talking about bonding me to them and one of them was making plans for years down the line with me." He went quiet and looked away from everyone.

Lancelot being closer to the bed placed a hand on Merlin's shoulders and gave it a firm but gently squeeze making the dark haired wizard look up at him and then nuzzle his hand. Gaius smile a little at the kind knights gently touch. "Merlin I need you to do something with your magic? Do you think you can?" He asked, the young warlock frowned but lifted his hand as his eyes changed to amber as the cup that was across the room floated up and then back down onto the small table. "Okay good now do something big." Merlin looked at him "It's okay, I just seeing how your magic is." He tells him, so this time Merlin makes Arthur float.

"M…Merlin put me down!" Arthur asked, the warlock smirked as he lowered the prince down, Arthur grumbled at him as the other smirked at him.

"Good-good okay first thing first with any magic user who becomes pregnant their magic… shrinks especially for males. Your magic is used to help maintain the pregnancy, however I think what they gave you was a strong fertility potion you're a wizard merlin a strong one, you wouldn't need it." He told him with a smile. "However we will need to keep a close eyes on you Merlin and see how this pregnancy progresses, I think you will be needing a lot of rest, in the coming month."

3 months later….

Merlin showed the first sign of pregnancy, and it wasn't morning sickness or strange cravings it was bizarre tattoos that started at his belly button and spread out over his stomach. Then the morning sicknesses came that is when Arthur decide that it was time to deal with his father. Arthur put forward that as his father started to behave strangely and is now seeing witches and wizards in everyone he meets. Surprisingly his father's council agreed without much fight, because Uther had started to attack servants causing one poor girl to leave her employment due to her injuries. The Council agreed Arthur should take over as King, but for the time being he would be Prince Regent

It was a week later Elyan that saw the swell in Merlin's stomach he just stared at the wizard as he washing himself thinking he was alone, his hands roaming his stomach smiling down at the swell. It had the knight's mouth dry he stood there trying to remember to breath, but the beautiful moment was ruined by Gwaine walking into the room larger than life "Hello my beautiful one." He kissed Merlin on the lips who blushed and tried to cover himself up. "It's not like we haven't seen it all before." He told him with a lazy grin as he held up a large towel for him

"But you haven't seen me like this." He whispered,

"You beautiful Merlin." Elyan said, as he helped the warlock stand.

They got him dressed and then Gwaine pulled out a blind fold, Merlin frowned at him as he slipped it one "Why am I blind folded?" Merlin mumbled as Elyan and Gwaine started to lead him though the castle up the flight of stairs.

"Oh Arthur wanted it to be a surprise." Gwaine told him, by now it was common knowledge that Merlin belong to the knights and the Prince Regent, while many where happy about their behaviour they were happy that the Prince Regent changes so far.

"If this got anything to do with sex I don't think..."

"Shhhh." He Elyan whispered, "It's nothing like that, Arthur has a surprise for you." He told him as he placed his hand on his lower back as they stood in front of the door.

Merlin heard the one of them knock on the door and then there was some voices "Place it there… no there!" He heard Arthur say,

"It need to catch the light or it will die Arthur shoving it in the darkest corner will not help it grow!" Came Percival's voice.

"Alright fine put it there!"

"Guys when you're done?" Gwaine chuckled, as the locked door was finely open. Merlin felt someone kiss him on the lips and cup his cheeks, when the person pulled back Merlin smiled. "Hello Arthur."

"How do you know it's me?" The prince laughed as he took Merlin's hands and pulled him inside the room.

"I've been kissed by you for the last 2 years I know how you kiss." He smiled, as he stood in the middle of the room, he could feel there was other people in the room and he waited for the blind fold to be taken off him.

"We must try the blind fold the next time we fuck him and make him guess who it is." Merlin's cheek heated up again at Leon's words.

The blind fold was lifted from his head and Merlin blinked at the light coming though the large windows of the room and then looked at the men in the room all smiling at him. Merlin pressed his hand to his stomach and looked at them in confusion "What is this room?" Merlin asked

"This is your new room." The blonde smiled as he warped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"My room?" He asked, as he see the knights nodded

"Your new room our little warlock, we want you close." Merlin raised an eye brow "Don't worry my father can't touch you know." The Prince Regent grinned "Because we have had another talk."

"Oh no." Merlin muttered, some of the knights chuckled as Arthur moved around Merlin and then got onto one knee.

"It's nothing bad…well I hope." He beamed brightly "Merlin…."


End file.
